The Tale After the Tale: The Weasleys
by On A Rocketship To Pigfarts
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the Weasleys after the war? Why Charlie never got married, how George coped with Fred's death, how Harry proposed to Ginny, if Hermione ever saw her parents again...and of course, how it felt to be raised in a world so deeply scarred by the events of the Wizarding War, but never hear anyone talk about it. If you have, you've come to the right place!


**Hi everyone! So just to explain: the plan is that this story is a big compilation of Weasley family stories, mostly about the NextGen kids, but not only (I have a Charlie story planned as well as some George/Angelina and some other stuff too :p) There will be flashbacks at moments and then at other moments, there will be a few chapters following the same storyline. Everything will be linked (or at least I will try my best ;) ) and I'm really trying to follow what JK Rowling said about NextGen and what was written in the books (so all the dead people stay dead and stuff :p) **

**Feel free to send me PMs and reviews with suggestions and comments :) I'm looking to grow as a writer and can't wait to get this story moving ^^ Also if you're into the Mauraders check out my other story Duck or Rabbit (it's about Sirius and an OC of mine)**

**Anyways enjoy the read :) **

* * *

_Friday 27__th__ of June 2014, 11:56 am - King's Cross Station_

Percy and Audrey weren't late at all. The train was scheduled to arrive in 19 minutes exactly, but there was no way Audrey was going to let her husband off the hook this time. Both of them were hurrying through the station, Audrey pulling young Molly by the hand so she would keep up, all the while scolding her husband.

"Today of all days! I can't believe it! The one day we can't be late…"

"I'm so sorry Audrey, there's nothing I could've done, the report had to be sent out today, before noon!" Percy tried in vain to calm his wife down.

"Of course it had! And couldn't you have had someone else do it? Like, Creevey, he is your assistant isn't he?"

"Well, yes, of course, but…" Percy knew what he was about to say would just infuriate Audrey more. "See, it's his daughters first year at Hogwarts… and he didn't want to be late picking her up so…"

"What about _your _daughter?" Percy had been right; Audrey was now glaring at him, furious. Once again he had seemingly forgotten about his own family. However, they had now arrived at the portal and once they had gotten on the platform they soon ran into Bill, Fleur and Angelina. They acted like everything was fine, but Percy knew he hadn't heard the last of this.

The train was bound to arrive any minute now, and all the parents were waiting with anticipation. Bill and Percy had enough time to catch up; they hadn't seen each other in what seemed like ages. Angelina told Fleur how George hadn't been able to get off work because he was so busy with the second store opening in a couple of months. Percy was about to point out to his wife that at least _he_ had made it, but he met her glaring eyes and decided it was wiser to refrain from doing so.

"You're coming over to the Burrow tonight, aren't you?" asked Bill

"Oh! Merlin! I'd completely forgotten about that!" Audrey gave herself a mental slap in the face. How could she have forgotten?

"Well, you have to come or Molly will probably march to your house, tear the door down and drag you to the dinner table!" Angelina joked and everyone laughed. That's when the crimson steam-engine appeared and the platform came to life.

Students were reuniting with their parents and already starting to recount all the events of the past school year. Lucy was the first of the Weasleys to emerge from the train, and Molly sprinted forward to give her a hug. She was quickly dismissed by her sister though, who didn't seem all that excited about the upcoming holidays. Before even saying so much as a "Hello" to her parents she just cried out "I failed my OWLS, I'm sure of it!" And she sat down on her trunk and sulked.

Next was Roxanne, who after briefly hugging her mother, insisted that they go buy her a new broomstick as soon as possible, or go get hers fixed. She explained, showing the two halves of her Spinnet 200, that it had been hit by a bludger during their last game against Hufflepuff. Lucky for her, her godmother was one of the leading manufacturers of broomsticks in the country, and they could get a new one for her in no time. Her brother was still nowhere to be found, as Victoire stepped off the train.

"_Maman_!" She rejoiced and embraced her mother "Dad!" and did the same for her father, "You're never going to believe what Louis and Fred jut did! _Ils ont pris plein de_ chocolate frogs, _et ils les ont enferme dans la _suite case _de_ Teddy. When he opened it they jumped everywhere! They really are _insupportables, _those two!"

"Um, could you repeat that in English, please?" asked Angelina, half amused and half wondering what her son had been up to this time! The answer came when Teddy exited the train holding Fred and Louis by the back of their shirts. The boys had filled his suit case with chocolate frogs and locked the compartment door from the outside. A bunch of students had then been stuck an hour in a chaos filled compartment, with chocolate frogs jumping around the place. And to add insult to injury, the frogs had begun to melt, leaving everyone with chocolate all over themselves. Teddy brought the still-amused boys to their parents who apologized repeatedly, and scolded their sons, before asking Teddy how his NEWTS went. He answered that he could only hope for the best, before excusing himself.

"Hope to see you at the Burrow tonight!" said Bill as Teddy walked away.

"I'll do my best to be there!" was the answer

And everyone did do their best to be there, as everyone made it, except Charlie who was still hard at work in Romania. The Burrow was once again, teeming with people. Cousins were back together, and as mischievous as ever, and the adults were looking back on another year gone. George had brought back a load of products from his store and the children had started a war amongst themselves. On one side, Fred's team, which consisted of him, Louis, James and Hugo, and on the other, Roxanne's team, which consisted of her, Dominique, Albus and Lily. As Dominique had managed to plant exploding whizz poppers in one of the corridors, Fred and his team had to retreat into Uncle Ron's old bedroom.

"Okay, we have to barricade the door!" said Louis and they moved the bed in front of the door to ensure no one could open it. "Now! James, Hugo… you two, go get snacks!" All this running around had awoken their appetites. "Oh damn it! We barricaded the door!"

"So, what do we do now?" asked James

"Well, seeing as there is no food, we plan our attack!" and so they started to devise a plan to get back at the others. Hugo however got distracted by something he'd found in a desk drawer. It was a photo album, of when his father was younger.

"Hey look guys! I didn't know our parents got to go to Egypt!" Hugo exclaimed and everyone joined around to see the photograph. They laughed at what their parents had looked like these many years ago and compared each other to see who resembled their Weasley parent the most. Hugo won by far.

"Who's that next to Uncle George?" asked Hugo "Or is that Uncle George… In which case who is _that_ standing next to Uncle George?" There was an uncomfortable pause. Hugo was still only seven, and did not know much about the Wizarding Wars yet, only that there was a bad guy, that we fought against him and he lost.

"That's our uncle Fred. He died during the war, right?" said James looking to the younger Fred for confirmation.

"Right. But, dad doesn't like talking about him much…" Fred could not draw his eyes away from his namesake, there weren't many pictures of him around, and it is only now that he realized just how much his father had resembled his brother… they truly were identical!

It was hard for the Weasley grandchildren, growing up after the war. The world in which they had been brought up had been so moved by it, and was still so deeply marked by its consequences, and yet they knew almost nothing of it. Their parents still had opened wounds they did not wish to speak of. The war still played a big part in their lives, and yet they could not even begin to comprehend it. To them, it was simple, the good guys won, but what they did not know, was at what price

* * *

**Please leave a review ^^**


End file.
